


【卡鸣】归

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 5





	【卡鸣】归

【卡鸣】归

❀血猎卡卡西x吸血鬼鸣人  
❀最终解释权归我，以上。

00  
上帝嫉妒我们。

01  
男人乘着夜色上山，轻装简行，像是游玩似的拾级而上。  
这座不知名的荒山拢着薄雾，参天古木林立，藤蔓蜿蜒着将路完全掩盖。  
男人挥着匕首轻巧的在其中穿行，头顶的月亮泛着红，他路过一片枯木林，排排站在树上的乌鸦突然惊叫起来，在他身边盘旋好一会儿向着林间深处飞去了，男人眯起眼意味不明的笑，抬脚拐进林里的小路。  
“看样子——找对了。”  
男人的声音压得很低，带着许久没开口说话的嘶哑，咬字的方式也很特别，半个音节都发得异常清楚，连起来却顺滑入耳。  
他跟着灌木丛往里走，约莫半个多小时后，路的尽头蓦然出现座耸立的古堡，屋里没有一盏灯，乌鸦却停在门前的树枝上，齐刷刷的看着入侵者。  
男人没有立刻上前，反是退后两步，插兜点了支烟。  
他带着黑手套的指间夹着猩红的烟头，月光下泄，帽沿将他的表情完全掩住，脚尖磨着地面，另一只手插在兜里。他瞥瞥如临大敌般注视着他的鸦群，把烟塞进唇缝，施施然的上前推开了门。  
吱呀——

02  
屋里漆黑一片，并没有因为他的到来，梦幻般的亮起灯，他从后腰掏出小电筒，四处查看下，寻到楼梯上去了。  
和一层的封闭不一样，二楼有着大片大片的落地窗，月光从窗外洒进来，他路过两个房间，停在半掩的房门前，小心翼翼的拿出怀里的枪。  
男人推开门，空旷的房间只有一张巨大的床，门口只能看到放下来的床幔，他脚步轻快的过去，控制着没发出一丝声音，时间临近午夜，月亮挂在高空，澄净的光线从窗外斜照到床中央，卡卡西屏住呼吸凝神戒备。  
暗红的床上放着具漆黑的棺材，精美的浮雕将整个棺身包裹起来，男人看看手上的腕表，马上就到十二点了，棺材里开始传出细小的声响，很快棺材盖被里面推开，坐起来一个少年。  
男孩打着哈欠，没精神的擦掉眼泪，又发了会儿呆，才后知后觉自己屋里多了个人。  
“你是谁？”少年一双眼在月光下蓝得像宝石，他皱着眉表情不是很好。  
男人把玩着手里的枪，慢条斯理的说：“旗木卡卡西。”  
“血猎？”  
少年嗤笑一声，灵动的从棺材里翻出来，他赤脚踏上暗红的地毯，深色的睡袍拖着地。  
“总不至于来我这里讨茶喝吧？你们总部是怎么查到我这里的？”  
他冰凉的指尖攀上卡卡西露在手套外的指节，男人任由他动作，丝毫不躲闪，突然手指一疼，眼前的少年翩然后退，食指超出寻常的长指甲上勾着红红的一片血液。  
少年回到床边，举起手看看又慢条斯理的递回唇边，伸出舌头一点点把血迹舔舐干净。  
“真香......”

03  
卡卡西的手套被勾破，手指上有一道长长的血口，少年下手很知轻重，没有伤他太深。  
刚刚被靠近，他一点反抗想躲的情绪都没有，眼前这个看起来是少年的吸血鬼，只怕是不知道已经活了多少年，外表童真，芯子却是跨越了不知道多少岁月的灵魂。  
“血猎先生，吃夜宵吗？”  
像是逗够了，少年踏上鞋打开门，去楼下的大厅，卡卡西看他毫无防备的模样，半晌把枪别进后腰，跟在他身后，楼梯的灯一盏盏亮起，将古堡染上人烟。  
少年拐进一间小屋子，看了看里面的东西，又赧着脸出来。  
“我睡太久这里什么都没有，你等一下，我让朋友给我送一些过来。”  
说着他召来一只蝙蝠，卡卡西这才知道那只倒挂在壁灯上的原来是活的。  
“路斯，去鹿丸那里帮我带点夜宵，再带些人类也能吃的东西回来。”  
红眼的蝙蝠吱吱两声，从窗外飞走了。  
少年个子纤细，似乎被定格在十六七岁的模样，他打开门站在杂草丛生的院子里，伸出手掌心向下，杂草在一瞬间消失，一丛丛深红的玫瑰从地里长出来。

04  
“你不怕我是来杀你的吗？”卡卡西靠着窗棱，看他不知道从哪里找出来花瓶插花。  
“那你要杀了我吗？”少年手上的动作不停，闻言抽空看他一眼，复又低下头去，“旗木先生不考虑把帽子摘了吗？”  
男人的脸他看不分明，他总是把自己藏在帽沿下，只看得到漂亮的下巴和开开合合的淡色唇瓣。  
“那你都喝过我的血了，也没说你叫什么，我为什么要摘帽子。”难得的斤斤计较，卡卡西顿觉自己实在是太幼稚。  
“这又不是什么秘密，我以为你早知道了不是吗？”少年把花放桌中央，见男人摇头他也惊讶，“那你是怎么找到我的？”  
“不知道，直觉。”男人说着揭下帽子，“进来之前，确实是不知道你在这里，我以为就是个普通的吸血鬼，谁想得到会是你——漩涡鸣人，迄今为止唯一一个心脏停止跳动之后才被转化成吸血鬼的，曾经的人类。”  
“我的事，你们调查得很清楚啊~”  
“唯一性和例外性决定了你的特殊性，”卡卡西饶有趣味的问，“听说转化你的那个吸血鬼，在你活过来之后就死了，为什么？”  
“......”鸣人不说话垂下眼，窗外排排站的乌鸦突然叫起来，门外来了个提着篮子的吸血鬼，头发高高的扎在头顶。  
“鹿丸！”他欣喜的推开门迎接，“你怎么来了！”  
被叫做鹿丸的男孩没好气的说：“你突然醒了，叫路斯来拿吃的就算了，还要人类也能吃的东西，我能不过来看看吗？你这里有什么不长眼的人会来？不怕被当做宵夜吗？”  
他说着眼神撞上桌边抱着胳膊的卡卡西，瞳孔猛地一缩，手倏地抓紧了鸣人的胳膊。  
“他——”鹿丸深色凝重，半是戒备半是犹疑的打量着卡卡西。  
“血猎先生说要来喝杯茶。”鸣人安抚的笑笑，清透的脸上映着月色，宝石一般的蓝眼睛里透出丝丝血红。

05  
鹿丸准备的东西很齐全，除了给鸣人的血包，还有上好的红茶和牛排和葡萄酒，卡卡西挑挑眉，理所当然的享用了。  
刚刚鹿丸见到他的模样有些奇怪，仿佛是根本不该存在的人突然出现了，而这种不该存在不是针对于他血猎这个身份，而是他这个人，根本不该出现，更不该存在。  
为什么？

“我就说你怎么会突然醒，”鹿丸眉心紧缩，“他......怎么会？”  
鸣人摇摇头，眼神寂寂的：“他，说不知道自己是怎么来这儿的，本以为是个普通的吸血鬼住的地方。他进来之后我就醒了，我也不清楚是怎么回事。”  
“他知道什么？”  
鸣人又摇摇头。  
“他只知道血猎对策总部调查来的信息，趁他不注意，我划破他食指查看了下，他确实是什么都不知道。”  
鹿丸的脸色更难看了：“但当时弥彦说过他彻底死了，也不会转生。”  
听到不会转生两个字，鸣人的眼睫倏地颤动起来，神情里渐渐翻出痛苦，鹿丸看他如此停顿片刻还是决定继续说下去。  
“因为这，你一睡两百多年，我们几个也都由着你了，这次你突然醒，还派路斯来找我，我们还以为你终于想明白了，这——到底是个什么情况？”  
“我不知道，”鸣人轻声说，“我睁开眼，他就站在屋里，直勾勾的看着我，我以为我在做梦，可吸血鬼是不会做梦的。”

06  
卡卡西想不明白鹿丸那异样的眼神是为什么，但常年战斗的直觉告诉他，这两个吸血鬼绝对不会对他出手，因此在吃完后，他甚至还很惬意的从鹿丸带来的篮子里找出杯子，给自己泡了杯红茶。  
鸣人和鹿丸下楼看到他坐在窗边，手里端着茶杯在赏月，满院的红玫瑰和清辉的月色映在他眼底，鸣人仿佛一瞬间回到了四百年前，第一次在雪地里见到他的时候，也是这样皎洁的月色，他也是这样静静的看着他。  
可男人没有转过来跟他说话。

卡卡西把脑子里偶然间看到的关于漩涡鸣人和奈良鹿丸的资料梳理了一遍，包括只有寥寥几语的那个被称作是天才的吸血鬼畑鹿惊，可任由他怎么想，都不觉得自己和他有关系。  
毕竟他是人，而畑鹿惊是吸血鬼。  
可奈良鹿丸活了几百年，见到他连表情都控制不住，如果说他们之间没有渊源，这显然不可能。  
难道他上辈子被他们杀了？  
可就算是这样，也不该是这样。  
到底为什么？

07  
“不介意的话，能收留我一段时间吗？”卡卡西头也不回的说。  
鹿丸搞不清楚现在的情况，第一个反应要拒绝却被抓了手，鸣人定定看着他摇头，他也只得叹口气任由他去。  
“可以，但这段时间里你要保证不对我们下手，”鹿丸停顿几秒，表情有些微妙的继续说，“你是聪明人，自然知道动手的话你没有胜算，同样的我们对你也不感兴趣，希望我们都不要浪费对方的时间。”  
“自然。”卡卡西遥遥举杯，浅笑着说。

鹿丸留了两晚便回去了，卡卡西也没觉得多惊讶，他跟鸣人就那么相安无事的在古堡里住了下来。  
白天的时候鸣人在楼上的棺材里睡觉，午夜时分才会下楼来，他俩甚少见面。卡卡西仿佛就只是个旅居借住的男人，和主人家没什么多的干系，之前的谜团他也依旧没有进展，发出去询问的信函也都石沉大海，杳无音讯。  
有人故意干涉他，不想让他查到当年的真相。  
事情发生的时间离如今本就久远，留下来的资料可供参考和考据的真实性其实也并不强，加之那是关于吸血鬼过去的某一段历史，人类所写的史料和记载，可信度或许还要再打折扣。  
但为什么就连这，也有人不想让他知道？

08  
卡卡西在一天清晨下山，他前几天联系了算是他半个引路人的老前辈，碰巧两人这会儿离得近，便约好见一面。  
只是他不知道，本该睡下的鸣人，在窗边亲眼看着他消失在晨雾里。

他再回到古堡已是下午，天色有些黯淡，阳光被云层掩了泰半，他进门脚步没停顿直接上了二楼。  
鸣人放着大棺材的房间旁边，左侧走廊的尽头，有扇上着锁的小小的门，他第一天就发现了，虽然有些好奇却也不曾靠近过。  
活了几百年的吸血鬼，有秘密才正常。

他熟练的打开门，拆开的锁挂在门环上，屋里尘封的味道很重，卡卡西蹙着眉进去，站在屋中间没说话。  
和想象中差太多了。  
本以为是个存着诸多回忆的房间，却空空荡荡，唯独只有一张靠在墙角的床和屋中间那块洁白却染了血迹的长毛地毯。  
地毯上的血迹看起来还像是新的，可床确是再久远不过的模样，卡卡西摸不明白为什么，在屋里站了会儿心脏越跳越快，身体也隐隐发烫，房间过于古怪，而且太阳也快落山了，便原样关好门下楼去了。

09  
鸣人醒来没察觉到异常似的，在月亮升到半空的时候，照样叼着血袋去庭院里剪玫瑰花，卡卡西坐在门口静静的看。  
男孩的容颜固定在了被转化的时刻，手腕灵动的拨弄着花束，吸血时眼睛由青蓝转成血红，盯人的时候恍若一对宝石闪闪发光。  
“你怎么了？”清亮的声音在耳边响起，“今天一直看着我。”  
鸣人走过来，卡卡西坐在地上不说话仰头看他，眼神在他和他手里的血袋反复流连。  
“好喝吗？”男人许久才轻声开口问。  
鸣人看看还剩下一点底的袋子，下意识的递给他：“你喝口不就知道了。”  
卡卡西噗嗤笑：“我又不是吸血鬼，我喝这个干什么？！”  
他话音刚落，鸣人抓着袋子的指尖便猛然收紧了，他极力装作自然的收回手，嘿嘿笑两声。  
“我忘了，忘了哈哈哈......”  
卡卡西眯起眼，突然拿出别在靴子里的匕首，银色的刀刃反光，鸣人愣愣的不知道他要干嘛，当那把刀突然指向自己，他只觉得眼眶生疼，连躲开和质问的力气都没了。  
就这样死了，也挺好。  
他想着要就懒得动弹，反而勾起抹释然的笑，可就在匕首要扎进心口的那一瞬间，男人倏地伸出另一只手挡在他胸口，生生的把掌心刺了个对穿。  
“你做什么！！！”鸣人又惊又怒，忍着馋要把他带进去包扎，卡卡西却把那只血淋淋的手伸到他眼前，仿佛感受不到疼干脆利落的把匕首拔了出来，飞溅的血液落在鸣人的脸上脖子上唇上。  
卡卡西缓缓绽开笑，用那只伤了的手去触碰他不停抖动的眼睫，那上面还挂着血，指尖往下落在他唇上把血抹散，鸣人攥着手拼了命才能控制自己不抱着他的手吸，可男人只轻笑着伸手指撬开他的唇瓣，把血塞进他嘴里。  
“你看——你是忘了我是人，还是忘了我现在是人，还是忘了我是个吸血鬼猎人？”

10  
少年的獠牙已经显现，气息越来越浓重，刚才开始变蓝的眼睛，这会儿也已经一片血红，他用理智压着本能，猛然把卡卡西的手指拽出，一字一顿的哑声问道。  
“你、到、底、想、干......”  
男人手腕一转欺上他下巴，趁着张嘴的姿势，把伤口搁在鸣人嘴边，透白的月光倾泻而下，他桃花眼含笑，不紧不慢的开口。  
“喂食啊，你刚不是喂我么？”  
鸣人脑子里嗡的一声炸响，逮住他手腕狠狠的咬了下去，枯枝上蹲着的乌鸦尖利的叫着飞起来，刚要靠近两人，鸣人扭过头凶恶的瞪眼，吓得盘旋几圈飞走了。  
卡卡西清晰的感知到自己的血顺着手往外流，他扔掉匕首捞过鸣人，低下头去蹭他的额角，哄着他松了手，弯腰把人抱起来回屋。  
鸣人吸了几口也回过神来，呆呆傻傻的任男人动作，卡卡西抱着他上了二楼，在那间小屋子停住脚，下意识的要开门进去，鸣人被惊醒一般，猛然推开他摔在地上。  
“不许进去！”他话说得又急又凶，可眼睛转回了青蓝，凶也变成了奶凶。  
卡卡西蹲下来，还是那只受伤的手，摸上他侧脸，还有鲜红的唇瓣。  
“真是好一副画里走出来的——”男人挑起眉，凑到他耳边吐着气说，“妖怪。”  
鸣人被热气激得一哆嗦，情欲从后脊的骨髓里翻腾起浪，控制不住的把卡卡西扑倒，呲着牙要咬。  
男人顺从的躺倒在地，甚至还歪歪头，露出脖子和肩颈。  
“咬啊。”  
鸣人撑在他头顶没动，眨眨眼一滴泪掉下来，直直落进卡卡西眼中。  
“你走吧——”  
鸣人脱力般的松手，抱着膝盖坐回小房间门口，埋着头声音嘶哑的说，卡卡西试图靠近，被察觉到的他一掌挥开，继而身影一闪躲进屋内。  
他摇摇晃晃的站起来， 蜷在长毛地毯的血迹边，喃喃自语。  
“丢下我的时候，你有没有舍不得......”  
地毯上血迹一如昨日鲜明，逝者已矣，生者如斯。

11  
四百年前。  
“把他丢出去，免得传染。”  
鸣人烧得人事不省，只听见那女人尖利的指使佣人们拿他床上的被单把他裹着扔进了后山竹林，沁凉的空气吸入肺里，喘气的时候疼得他直哆嗦。  
“这辈子，终于是要结束了......”  
他意识涣散的闭上眼，额前突然覆上只手，和雪一样的冰，鸣人睁开看见一个男人蹲在身前，见他这般还挑挑眉，略带意外的开口。  
“竟然还有意识——”  
再次醒来他躺在床上，乳白色的床幔垂着，窗帘也闭拢，屋里不透光，他本以为是深夜，勉力起来到窗前才发现是傍晚。  
火烧云铺满了天际，庭院里长满了红色的野玫瑰。  
他站在窗前看着太阳隐没黑暗袭来，屋里没有灯，他也不知道去哪里找。他隐约记得晕过去前见到过一个男人，这估计也就是救他的人家里，可这个房子太安静了，除了他好像就没有一个活物，可他被丢出来的那晚本就该死了，现在这个情况再坏也坏不到哪里去。  
“醒了？”黑暗里闭着的门突然打开，男人清越的嗓音响起，脚步声也越靠越近。直到停在身侧。  
“嗯，谢谢你救了我。”鸣人转过身道谢，这才有机会好好的打量他。  
男人个子很高肤色极白，幽深的眼眸专注的看着他，唇色带红，分明没什么表情却像是含了三分笑意。  
“天寒地冻，怎么裹了被子在外面睡觉？”  
“离家出走了。”  
“名字。”  
“漩涡鸣人。”  
“那你留下吧。”男人说完离开了房间，关于自己只言片语都没留下。

12  
鸣人在那个房间养好了病，从隆冬住到暮春，他极少的时候能见到男人，大部分时候他甚至觉得这个房子只有自己，只有到晚上了才会见到。  
男人会在太阳落山后从房间出来，有时候会下山待至黎明，有时候则会坐在楼下的花堆里慢慢的喝酒，除了酒鸣人没见他吃过任何东西，而自己的一日三餐楼下总会定时出现。  
太多超出常理范围的现象，让他不得不开始思考收留自己的到底是人还是其他什么。  
春末的一天，他在林里摘野果的时候，不小心摔断个胳膊，一身都是擦伤，他一瘸一拐的回到家，天已经黑透了，推开栅栏，男人一身白衣站在门前。  
“啊，晚上好。”鸣人左手抬着右胳膊，脏兮兮的脸冲着男人笑，被盯着上下扫视便不好意思的说，“我想摘几个苹果，没注意踩空就摔下来，还好只是摔断了手。”  
男人伸手挑起他下巴：“你这样还敢回我这里来？”  
“不，不是说了收留我的吗？不能回来吗？”鸣人被问得一愣，低头看自己，头顶插着草叶摇摇落下。  
“这样还要回来？”男人说着张开嘴，泛着冷光的牙在暗夜里看起来触目惊心。  
“原来你是吸血鬼啊，”鸣人怔了一瞬转而笑开，他举起自己的手，“那你要喝点我的血吗？”  
“......你知不知道自己在说什么？”  
“知道啊。”  
“不怕我把你喝干？”  
“不会吧，我被扔在雪地里人事不省你都没吃了我，现在浑身都是伤你也没冲上来咬我说明不是很饿，所以——”他说到这里扬起个灿烂的笑，“我相信你。”

13  
那一晚之后，鸣人才知道男人叫畑鹿惊，是只从很久很久很久很久以前就活着的吸血鬼。  
男人给他讲故事，那些早就遗失在历史记载里的秘密，一人一鬼相安无事的又从暮春到了深秋，鸣人下山去买东西，被外出的佣人跟踪尾随。  
那晚的月色很好，两人坐在檐下喝酒，天南地北的聊了很多。  
“你要不喝两口我的血？”  
“......”男人一脸无奈的摇摇头，“都说了多少次了，别胡闹。”  
鸣人被酒精熏得大脑发涨，不管不顾的跨上男人大腿坐下，抱着他的脖颈：“你喝~”  
“喝醉了就回去睡觉......”  
“我不，你喝！”  
男人岿然不动，只是揽着他免得摔下去。  
“那，那我去找个刀——你，你等着！”说着要下去。  
“我不喝，你拿到做什么。”男人被闹得没脾气，只得柔声哄，“我不饿，不用喝你的血。”  
“你饿！”  
“不饿，我真的不饿。”  
鸣人瞪着大眼睛不赞同：“饿！”  
“......”男人把他扶正，“那你告诉我，你从哪里看出来我饿的？”  
鸣人歪头想了会儿：“因为你总是用很重的眼神看着我，很重很重，你是不是想要我给你什么？”  
男人无言，不摇头也不点头，许久叹口气抵上他的额头。  
“是有，那你要给吗？”  
鸣人打个饱嗝，嘴里全是酒气，还煞有其事的点点头。  
“是这个也要给吗？”男人冰凉的唇瓣一触即离。  
鸣人反应了半天才明白过来，嘿嘿的傻笑起来，抱着男人的头开始亲。  
“那你拿走 ，给你我不心疼——”说一半停下，用手指点点脖子道，“那现在你咬吗？”  
他被抱上楼，脖颈的疼痛很快就无暇顾及，那只手虽然是冰的，却在他身上燃起燎原的火。  
关于那一晚，他只记得男人腰背上的月色和那双猩红的眼。

14  
第二天下午，继母带着佣人气势汹汹的穿过森林而来，她又恶毒又丑陋的吩咐人把房子包围。  
鸣人不想他们发现男人的存在，便把房间关得严严实实的自己下去了，昨晚男人一时没控制住他有些失血过多，身上也疼得不行，还是佯装没事人一般迎了上去。  
“呵，命挺大。”  
“不然母亲就要背上弑子的罪了不是吗？”  
“死一个你，我会怕？”女人摸摸鬓边的发丝媚笑的脸瞬间变冷，“给我打死他。”  
双手难敌四拳，打斗间鸣人的衣领散开，藏在底下的痕迹瞬间暴露在他们眼下，那女人疯了般的拿着匕首冲过来，鸣人躲闪不及被刺中腰腹，血溅上继母的手，她惊叫着扔下刀奔进林里，佣人也慌里慌张的跟着跑了。  
鸣人倒在地上艰难的喘气，血从伤口处往外流，他感觉身体发凉就快要没有知觉，天好像黑了有人把他抱起来回屋。  
“嘘——别睡，听我说话，很快就不疼了，只是你会变得不一样，以后你不能吃正常人吃的东西，也没办法在白天出门，但你会变得很强壮，再也没人可以肆意伤害你......”  
男人语速非常快，俯身亲了下，把他体内仅剩的血吸干净，再把自己的反哺给他，鸣人浑身疼得受不了，控制不住的在地毯上扭动，手捏紧掌心都掐出血，快天明的时候，男人试探把胳膊割破放到他嘴边，鸣人张开嘴獠牙狠狠的扎进去，如饥似渴的吸起血。  
鸣人醒来的时候，只觉得五感灵敏异常，他听不到自己的心跳，卡卡西躺在他旁边，他向窗外望去，轻而易举的透过窗帘，看进无边的黑夜里。  
“这是......怎么了？”  
“我把你变成吸血鬼了，宝贝——”男人亲亲他从床上起来，“起来吧，我有些事情要告诉你。”  
男人把一本小册子交给他：“这是我某个无聊至极的朋友，闲来写的吸血鬼生活日志，你要好好的看，我还添了些其他的，你要记住了。”  
“这个棺材陪我几百年了，你如果喜欢的话，之后用它睡觉也可以。”  
“还有外面的乌鸦是我养的，林口进来的右边有两只蝙蝠，也是我的。”  
“你——你在做什么？为什么要告诉我这些？！你？！”他的话鸣人越听越慌，急得话都说不清楚。  
“还有这个，你之后去找这上面的人，把这个徽章交给他，就说是我让你去的，他会知道怎么教你。”  
“你在干什么啊！”  
鸣人崩溃的大叫，獠牙因为怒意而显现。  
男人一把抱住他，轻抚他的发顶，软声道：“你这么小，这么不懂事，把你交给谁我都不放心......”  
“那你，你就别这样——”  
“对不起，来不及了。”  
鸣人不懂他为什么要这么说，抱着他的男人突然站不稳，他撑着坐下，发现男人的身上慢慢的渗出血，心脏的位置汩汩的往外流血，怎么都堵不住。  
“你别吓我，你怎么了，为什么......”鸣人手堵上他胸口，“为什么止不住，停下，停下，别流了，求求你别流了......”  
鸣人满脸是泪，看他手抬到一半就落下去，慌张的把手接住：“怎么办，我怎么办，你是不是要死了，你怎么能死！你是吸血鬼啊！是不是要血，血在哪里，你之前存在哪里的，我马上去拿，你等我等我——”  
他声音抖得厉害，害怕得不行。  
“没事，宝贝儿，你亲下我。”男人虚弱的开口，还是笑着，眼神很柔，“我刚才说的那些，你都要记住了，白天不要出去，你活久一点，可以戴厚厚的兜帽，早晚出去逛逛，中午要记得避开阳光。”  
“没办法了吗？！”鸣人的眼里直直的掉下泪来，“你是因为救我才死的，对吗？”  
男人艰难的喘口气：“不是，是因为上帝的嫉妒。”  
“对不起啊，以后那么长，我陪不了你了。”

15  
“你出来。”  
鸣人还在旧梦里醒不过来，耳边隐约传来卡卡西的声音。  
“你出来，这次你不出来我就割腕了。”  
鸣人动动头，似是不明白外面的人在说什么。  
“行吧，我先割个手腕试试。”  
血香透过门传过来，鸣人的眼睛一瞬间瞪大，他难以置信的坐起来：“你是疯了吗？”  
“那你出来吗？要是还不出来，我就抹脖子了。”  
鸣人被他吓得闪身到门外，卡卡西果然举着匕首在颈动脉上，他怒不可遏的一巴掌扇男人脸上。  
“你做什么！疯疯癫癫的！闹够了吗？闹够了就给我滚！”鸣人气得浑身颤抖，“你的命不值钱是吧？上辈子换命救人，这辈子为着这你能割腕！”  
“滚，你滚。再也别出现了，我不想看到你。”  
“真的不想吗？四百多年了，你真不想？”  
“——”鸣人像是被定住，被人按了暂停键，只顾看着他，脑子滚了无数的话，却怎么也说不出来。  
“嘘，我猜的。”卡卡西抱住他，“你知道的，我很聪明。”  
鸣人还是没反应，卡卡西干脆把新伤叠旧伤的手塞他嘴里。  
“别浪费了，赶紧喝。”

16  
鸣人拽着他扔上床，骑在卡卡西身上，嘴里叼着他的手腕，舔舔等伤口愈合。  
男人毫不介意的摸他腰，顺着脊背把手插进他裤子里，男孩儿胯下顶起来，他摸过去揉两把又绕回身后某处，指尖试探的往里送。  
“护手霜有吗？”  
鸣人嗔怪的瞪他：“怎么可能！”  
卡卡西无可无不可的拽开床头柜，却在里面发现了一只崭新的润滑剂。  
“？那这是什么？”  
鸣人的脸青红几息，颇有些咬牙切齿的说：“鹿丸！”  
“那改天谢谢他，不然可就要让你疼了。”  
男人拧开盖子，揉软了穴口，试探的伸进中指，鸣人哼哼唧唧的呲着牙咬他下巴，磨得生疼，卡卡西察觉到松动直接又加了两根手指进去，翻身把人按在身下。  
“听说，吸血鬼进食的时候会伴随性欲的产生，我在这儿住这么久，有没有哪次想着我自慰？”  
鸣人夹紧他腰，故意坏心眼的说：“想你做什么，要想也该是献血给我的人，啊——”  
男人毫无预兆的掰开他腿操进去，两手撑在他脸侧，把脖子靠近他：“乖，张嘴咬。”  
“嘶——”脖颈里血液涌出的感觉有些新奇，鸣人虽然咬了，但事实上他是吸一口舔两下，在伤口快愈合的时候又咬破，循环重复。  
吸血伴随而来的性欲越发的上头，卡卡西操干得越狠，他就越爱叼着伤口磨牙，而卡卡西在性事带来的快感和脖子反复愈合又受伤的痛中，越发凶狠的控制不住自己掐着人死命肏。

17  
卡卡西下山去见的老前辈跟他说，自己的祖先几百年前曾经救过一个血奴。血奴侍奉的主人一夜之间逝去，没有人知道为什么。  
很快，该隐最得意的作品，天才吸血鬼畑鹿惊身死的消息传遍了整个血猎世界，谁都没想到一直隐世不出的死得如此莫名其妙，甚至连原因都不曾有。  
“血奴说，他的主人曾经和他提过，上帝嫉妒他们。”  
“嫉妒？”卡卡西不解。  
“因为吸血鬼活得恣意，他们不在乎别人，只在乎自己，所以能爱其所爱，也能恨其所恨，而神不可以，他要爱世人。”  
“话是这么说，可这和畑鹿惊的死有什么关系？”  
“因为这个话是他说的，”老前辈放下茶杯，“该隐听了大笑着离开，话也传到了神的耳中，于是给他立了个规则。”  
“如果有一天他爱上了人，那么那个人一定会横祸加身，他可以赶在最后的时间救下他，但那个时候只能把爱人转化成吸血鬼，而且是一命换一命，上帝要看他能为爱能付出什么。”  
“于是你用命救了我。”鸣人颤声说，“我按着你交代的话，去找了大和跟凯，还认识了鹿丸和弥彦。”  
“我还把继母一家，杀了个干净。”  
“没事，杀就杀了，我回来了没人能欺负你。”

18  
上帝嫉妒我们。  
他讨厌被人说出这一点，尽管大家都心照不宣，成功拆散畑鹿惊和鸣人后，该隐找上门和他大打出手，最后达成合谈，只要畑鹿惊转生能找到鸣人沉睡的古堡，  
那么记忆的碎片将会渐次复位，只要他留在鸣人身边。

19  
迷途漫漫，终有一归。

20  
凛冬散尽，星河长明。

End.


End file.
